demons_duefandomcom-20200215-history
Story Synopsis
Demon's Due The story begins with a waitress working at the Fair Harvest Inn goes missing after her employer Albert Fiskerne sent her down to retrieve more supplies from the cellar. After she didn't return, Albert went down to fetch her and found that she's disappeared altogether and the only clue is a large hole in the cellar wall that hadn't been there before. Shortly thereafter, Fiskerne hires a woman mercenary by the name of Valerin Caldwyre who actually arrived at his Inn on other business to properly investigate the disappearance. From there, things get worse. Much, much worse. What entails is a story of conspiracy, sorcery, kidnapping, arson, dark sorcery, ritual sacrifice and murder. Before long, weird monsters and other abominations begin to stalk the underbelly of the land of Dernhem. Demon's Due is an anthology with an overarching story that each chapter progresses in some way. Each chapter has a different female protagonist venturing forth and to solve the rash of strange activity happening in the locale. The stories cover their struggles in their respective expeditions. However, fate plays a cruel trick on them, as their arrival is both expected and welcomed in the worst way, and ultimately it is revealed that their role in all this is very different from what they imagined. It is neither valorous, glorious, nor even consenting. One by one, they each fall into darkness at the hands of their conspirators responsible for the darkness infesting the land of Dernhem. Stripped of their freedom, speech, gear, weapons, and even their clothes, these prisoners of fate's dark purpose can only await what lies ahead of them. The warrior-women protagonists include: Valerin, a mace-wielding mercenary woman. Avora, a powerful sorceress. Deirdre, a girl that can take on the characteristics and abilities of animals. Zirena, a lonely traveling seer. Callista, a thief and assassin. Annalae, a witch with a shadow minion at her command. Drea Aliandis, the current High Lady Magistrate and wielder of an enchanted spear. Elina, a scholar and powerful magician. Lady Maladyne Mitesceru, the disgraced former High Lady Magistrate (governing ruler) of Dernhem. Luthor Vandarmoor, a noble lord and chief law enforcer working to uphold justice and order in Dernhem. Also the only major male protagonist in the series so far. Chapters WARNING: The following links contain extreme adult content including nudity sexuality, violence, gore and other materials inappropriate for readers under the age of 17. NOTICE: "Demon's Due" is also being released in book format. Each book release will contain greater context and additional artworks, and as of this writing, 9/13/18, the author, Jeff Fairbourn will no longer be releasing every chapter and artwork on deviantart, which had formerly been the main hub through which he published Demon's Due. Also note that more than one version of some chapters exist. There are currently outdated versions of Rats in the Cellar ''and ''Twisted Plot up on deviantart, but have since been replaced with full remakes with improved artwork, expanded content, and better context for how they relate to the larger story. On the second pass as illustrating and writing Demon's Due, Fairbourn has also stated that ''Fair Harvest ''and ''Vision Impaired ''will be redone and replaced by newer, and more expansive version. And at least parts of ''Bare Necessities ''will be redone as well to better fit continuity. # Rats in the Cellar # Twisted Plot (divided into four parts, Part 2, Part 3, and Part 4) # Tangled Threads # Fair Harvest (outdated version; soon to be replaced) # Vision Impaired # Bare Necessities # Catcall # Coils of Fate # Barred Entry (to be released) # Bookbinding (Part 2) # Web of Betrayal (Part 2) # A Lesser Evil # Duel Nature (to be released) # Backfire (to be released) # Untitled Chapter (to be released) Debunked Outdated Versions of Chapters: # Rats in the Cellar Original # Twisted Plot Original